


Snow Day

by Tashi_Lupin



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alfred and Bruce only have minor parts, Brotherly Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Lupin/pseuds/Tashi_Lupin
Summary: Tim and Dick are supposed to be clearing the entrance to the Batcave. Keyword: Supposed to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timberlydrake_wayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberlydrake_wayne/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Timmy. I love you so much, lovey. Knowing you is a gift. <3 I'm sorry it's late.

He heard him before he saw him. The crunch of snow under heavy boots, the subtle pattern of breathing muffled behind a scarf. He thought that Tim wouldn't be warned of his attack, but he was wrong. Tim was Robin.

"Dick don't you dare put snow down my coat."

When Tim turned around he could tell Dick was smiling under his scarf, one raised with a snowball in his hand. They were supposed to clearing the back entrance to the Batcave, but not much had actually gotten clear, despite them both using snowblowers.

"You're, like, twelve. You're allowed to play in the snow." Dick responded, revving up his snowblower.

Tim stooped down to throw a handful of powder at him, smile on his face showing a lack of malice. "I'm fourteen and you know it, you dick!"

The older man winked. "That's me."

Alfred peeked his head out of the Batcave door. "Are you sure you don't need assistance, young masters? There sure is a good amount of snow..."

Tim bounded through the snow to out his mitten clad hands flat against Alfred's chest to push him back inside. "Nooo! No, no, no, Alf, we've got it!"

"Hot Chocolate would be nice, though!" Dick called over his shoulder.

"Alright," Alfred said, smiling knowingly at his pseudo-grandchildren. "Let me know when you finish. And do try to have this cleared before nightfall."

"We will, we will, promise," Tim said, drawing an x over his chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"There's too damn much of this white stuff," Dick said under his breath. "Why does B have such a long driveway? When I was little-"

"Are you telling me another of your old man stories?" Tim grinned. "Back in my day, the circus spent summers in Florida, as all circuses should-" Tim lamented in a pretty good impression of one of Bruce's older, more long-winded business partners.

Dick threw snow at him. "Shut it! You love my old man stories!"

"That's it!" Tim yelled, having gotten snow down his coat. "You're going down, you ass!"

Tim tackled him. It was a valiant fight, truly worthy of two of the best superheroes on the East Coast. No holds-barred, snow shoved down coats and in faces. What was especially impressive was how well the young men moved I'm heavy snow clothes. Laughter and empty threats rang out on the barren, snowed in fields of the Wayne property.

"Get back here! I'm going to literally shove so much snow down your coat you'll be muddy!"

"That's not how it works, Dick, what the heck!"

The clearing of the Batcave driveway was forgotten as the brothers romped through the snow like, well, like brothers who were normal civilians instead of prodigies of the world's greatest detective.

Inside, Bruce looked up from the tests running on the computer. "Alfred, are the boys done with the drive yet?"

"No, Master Bruce," Alfred responded softly as he heated up milk for hot chocolate. "They have become... Otherwise preoccupied."

Bruce glanced out the window, seeing Dick throw Tim over his shoulder like he was a sack of flour. He smiled into his coffee mug. "Hm."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the architecture of the Batcave works.


End file.
